Growing Stronger
by AnubisYacker
Summary: Skylar Adams Is A Young Vampire With A Huge Future Ahead Of Her. When She Is Sent To Live With The Count So He Can Train Her, She Definately Brings Trouble To The Dracula House. Review! Read! Rated T!


**Half term! Finally! I'm going to right this Young Dracula FanFiction as I can't think of anything for a Wolfblood one. The joys of writers block! I was very happy at last nights episode! Vlad looks hot this year! **

Erin had been talking to Vlad for about fifteen minutes straight now. About how she thinks Bertrand is still a threat to everyone. She was babbling on and on. But Vlad wasn't paying much attention. He was staring at the blonde girl sat at the back of the classroom. He didn't know who she was but she somehow looked familiar to him. She had her light blonde hair tied into a neat pony tail, leaving her side fringe out. Her dark brown eyes had a certain glisten in them. He could see how wary she was at the slightest movements around her, jumping at them.

"Vlad?" Erin asked, snapping her fingers in front of him. He shook his head back in to realisation and looked at the person in front of him.

"What? Yeah I know!" he said, trying to act like he'd actually been listening to what she had said. He knew it was about Bertrand, and something about death. "It's horrible isn't it!"

"Vlad, don't act like you were listening to a word I was saying! You were too busy gawping over that girl over there!" Erin spat at him, rolling her eyes. "Just go say hello if you're that desperate!" it took Vlad a few seconds to process the sarcasm in the second part.

"I wasn't gawping at her!" Vlad protested, sighing loudly. Was it that obvious?

"Vlad, if your mouth was any wider a bat would've flown in, just admit it!" Erin was jealous. She was proud to admit it. Vlad was hers. End of.

"Erin, I'm not gawping over her, honestly. Why would I look over there when I have a girl just as beautiful right here!" he said. It was a cheesy line, but Erin loved it. Worked every time!

"Really? That cheesy Vlad?" Erin laughed.

"Sorry I'm late, take a seat Miss Noble!" Mr Morris said pointing to the empty seat next to Vlad. Erin flushed a crimson colour and let out a chuckle, sitting down next to Vlad. "Okay, so Becky would you hand out the text books please?" Becky nodded and lifted the blue text books from the back of the room, slamming a book on the desks. Vlad watched as Becky threw a book on the new girls desk, making her jump and scurry out of the room quickly. Vlad squinted his eyes as he caught her scent. It was very familiar. She was definitely one of him. He desperately wanted to go after her, but he knew Erin wouldn't allow it. A new vampire around his age? That would be interesting. "Turn to page 63 and work on questions 4, 5, 6 and 7 until the bell goes!" the teacher ordered. Vlad rolled his eyes. why did math have to be right at the end of the day? All they every did was use the textbooks and Vlad was sick of it! He knew all this like the back of his hand! It took his a matter of ten minutes for him to complete all of the questions. He was beyond bored. He looked over to Erin, who was glued to her work. Vlad smiled at the look of concentration on her face as she wrote at a steady pace.

"Stop staring at me!" she whispered sternly, not even glancing at him. "It's distracting!" Vlad chuckled under his breath at her comment.

The rest of the lesson went so slowly. All he could see was Becky staring at him with wide eyes, her heart beat rushing through him. As much as it sounded harsh, he just wanted to bite her and then stake her straight after. She never left him alone anymore. It was so annoying.

The school bell was the only other thing Vlad caught. He stood up and stood at Erin's desk while she packed her things into her bag and put it over her shoulder. Vlad held his hand out for her to take, she grasped it happily as he led her out the room before anyone else had the chance.

"Vlad wait up!" Becky called from behind them as they began to walk up the dark brown staircase. Vlad rolled his eyes as Erin stopped to turn around.

"Becky we kind of have to get back upstairs" Vlad said trying to pull Erin up a step, but being yanked back down by her. Sighing, he let out fake smile. "Yes, Becky?" he asked.

"Do you two wanna come over to mine later? To study for the Algebra test?" Becky asked, a cheeky smile appearing on her lips.

"The Algebra test is next week Becky?" Erin said, adding question to what she had just said. She knew Becky's point. Her and VLAD would go round. The key person would be Vlad.

"Me and Vlad are going out tonight" Erin lied, squeezing Vlad's hand to give him the message.

"Right! I'm taking her out tonight! Just the two of us!" Becky's face dropped.

"Oh Bu-" before she could finish Vlad and Erin had ran up the stairs out of sight. "Well i'll see you later then yeah?" she said , trying to act cool as she strutted down the stair and out the school doors.

Vlad slammed the door shut tightly and leaned against it.

"Well that was, adventurous!" Erin laughed throwing her bag down beside the door. Vlad grasped Erin's waist lightly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Will you two get a room?" Ingrid spat, not taking her eyes off her new issue of Weekly Bites. Vlad rolled his eyes at his sisters un needed comment.

"Oh go bite a breather!" Vlad snapped back at her, lightly kissing Erin's head and turning to his sister sat on the leather throne at the back of the room. "If dad finds you in his throne you'll be dust, you do realise that right?" the smirk on Vlad's face was deadly to Ingrid.

"Speaking of dad, he wants to speak to you in his office" Ingrid flicked a page of her magazine. Vlad and Erin headed towards the hallway. "Just Vlad"

"Go get changed for dinner okay?" Vlad asked as Erin walked a separate way.

"See you later!" she smiled at him.

Vlad knocked on his dads door.

"Come in!" The Count shouted as Vlad walked in. What he saw he did not expect.

**Chapter one complete! I will update as soon as possible for you! **


End file.
